Mirror
by Merodine Vii
Summary: Fic yang spesial dipublish sebagai hadiah ultah Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len. Semoga Kagamine bisa terus jadi pair yang so sweet di fandom Vocaloid, hahaha... Sekali lagi, Happy Birthday Kagamine!


Merodine V presented,

"Mirror"

Warning : OOCness, asal usul 'Kagamine' yang ngarang banget, typo, don't like don't read

Disclaimer : Kagamine twins aren't mine

.

.

.

**Len** **P**.**O**.**V**.

Kami sering bertengkar dan kemudian menangis bersama-sama. Kami sering pula saling tersenyum kemudian tertawa bersama-sama. Dengan kata lain, kami telah melalui segalanya bersama. Mulai dari usia 2 tahun kami saling mengenal dan saling mendekatkan diri satu sama lain.

"Len ko mirip atu cii?" tanya Rin.

"A-Atu ndat tau deh..." jawabku.

"Ich, Len ga kreatip ah muka na ngitutin atu."

"E-Eh..?"

Ahahaha.. Sungguh kenangan yang teramat lucu.

Sampai akhirnya kami mulai menerima diri kami masing-masing pada usia 5 tahun. Rin tumbuh menjadi gadis yang amat riang, sementara aku hanya tersenyum melihat kakak kembarku seperti itu.

"Len! Len! Bunga ini cantik banget lho!" Rin berlari membawakan setangkai bunga anggrek kepadaku.

"Ah, iya benar." ucapku sambil tersenyum pada Rin.

"Pakaikan di telingaku dong, Len!" pinta Rin dengan riang. Aku pun meletakan bunga tersebut pada telinga Rin. "Cantik nggak?" tanyanya.

"Cantik, Rin." jawabku.

"Aaa~! Makasih!" Rin langsung memelukku dengan senang.

Kenangan itu pasti sulit untuk dilupakan ya? Yeah... Terlalu indah masa-masaku bersama Rin. Hehehe...

Tapi tentunya nggak cuma hal indah yang kami lalui. Kami juga sebenarnya sering bersaing dalam sesuatu hal. Biasanya sih aku selalu jadi nomer 2 dibandingkan dengan Rin. Dia selalu yang pertama dan yang terbaik. Tapi entah mengapa aku selalu tersenyum dan senang melihat Rin berada di posisi itu.

"Selamat ya Rin. Lagi-lagi kau yang menjuarai lomba menyanyi ini," ucapku. Waktu itu kami berusia 8 tahun dan Rin sudah memenangkan lomba yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku hanya peringkat 2.

"Ngomong apa sih kau Len? Kita, kembar Kagamine, adalah juaranya! Kan kalau aku menang, berarti itu kemenanganmu juga!" ucapnya sambil memaksaku memegang piala miliknya juga.

"I-Iya deh," aku hanya dapat mengikuti kemauan Rin saja.

Sigh... Rin. Apakah engkau adalah bayanganku didalam cermin? Ataukah... Dirimu itu memang benar-benar nyata ada didalam kehidupanku? Karena jujur saja aku tidak percaya memiliki seseorang yang cantik, lembut, dan lucu seperti dirimu itu. Aku menyayangi Rin. Sangat.

.

.

.

**Rin** **P**.**O**.**V**.

Saat aku yang menangis, Len datang menghibur diriku. Saat diri Len dalam keadaan lemah, akulah yang selalu ada di sisinya. Satu tidak akan mungkin. Aku selalu butuh Len bersamaku dan kami memang ditakdirkan untuk terus saling melengkapi. Jika Len sakit, maka aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aduh... Len, badasmu panas banget... Mama belum pulang lagi," ucapku panik saat Len terbaring lemas waktu itu.

"Udah, jangan terlalu khawatir sama aku. Aku gapapa kok," ucap Len. Gak apa-apa dari mananya!

Aku pun langsung lari menuju dapur dan hendak mengambil beberapa balok es batu buat mengompres Len. Sayangnya tinggiku saat itu belum sampai untuk mencapai lemari es itu. Wajar saja waktu itu aku baru berusia 6 tahun.

Aku pun mendapatkan ide untuk menggunakan kursi untuk menambah tinggiku. Tapi karena nggak ada yang megangin, kursi itu jadi goyang dan aku hampir jatuh. Tapi ternyata Len sudah ada dibelakangku dan menahan bangku itu supaya aku nggak jatuh.

"Len! Kamu kan masih sakit! Kenapa malah kesini!" bentakku. Len diam sambil memegangi kursiku.

Aku mengerti kalau ternyata dia khawatir juga padaku saat itu. Meskipun dia dalam kondisi sakit, dia rela mengikuti aku untuk memastikan kalau aku tidak apa-apa. Astaga, Len... Hihihi...

Pada akhirnya aku malah mengompresnya di dapur. Len pun tertidur di pangkuanku dan aku pun tertidur sambil memeluk dirinya. Sungguh waktu yang amat indah jika aku melaluinya bersama Len.

Tapi kami juga pernah bertengkar layaknya bersaudara kembar yang lain. Biasanya sih cuma ada satu hal yang paling sering bikin kami jadi bertengkar. Yaitu, kecemburuan Len kepada diriku.

"Aku nggak suka kamu deket sama dia deh, Rin." Len menasihatiku layaknya Ayah.

"Ih, suka-suka aku dong. Yee..." ledekku. Len terlihat kesal.

"Pokoknya aku tuh yakin dia nggak baik buat kamu, Rin!" ucap Len.

"Bodo ah," aku langsung meninggalkan dirinya.

Dan kata-kata Len sebenarnya hampir semuanya benar. Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku dipermainkan oleh seorang laki-laki dan Len jadi tempatku untuk menangis semalaman.

"Dia brengsek, Len... Aku benci dia... Hiks, hiks..." ucapku sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah, Rin. Masih banyak yang lebih baik darinya di dunia ini," ucap Len menenangkanku. Dia selalu mengelus rambutku saat aku menangis dan cara itu selalu berhasil untuk menghentikan tangisku. Tapi hanya tangan Len yang bisa melakukan belaian seperti itu.

Well... Apakah Len itu sebatas bayanganku didalam cermin yang aku pandangi? Atau memang benar Len adalah Len yang ada selama ini? Aku terlalu bahagia memiliki seseorang seperti Len. Dia baik, pengertian, dan selalu bisa mendengarkan hal-hal yang berada jauh didalam hatiku. Aku menyayangi Len.

Aku ingat. Dulu aku pernah bertanya kepada Len, "Apakah kau suka menyanyi?" tanyaku.

Len menjawab, "Ya. Kalau Rin suka, maka aku juga." Setelah itu pun Len menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku. Sangat indah dan... Suaranya mirip suaraku.

"Suaramu mirip suaraku juga, Len?" tanyaku. Len mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku rasa karena kita sama-sama menyanyikan lagu dari hati kita," jawab Len. Aku masih percaya kata-kata Len sampai sekarang. Mungkin kami memang memiliki suara yang mirip karena sama-sama menyanyi dari hati kami.

Dalam setiap malamku pun aku selalu berdoa sebelum tidur. Aku harap tidak ada seorang pun yang dapat memisahkan keberadaan Len dari sampingku. Aku takut kalau ada seseorang yang berniat memecahkan dunia cermin yang menghubungkan kami.

.

.

.

**Len** **P**.**O**.**V**.

Sekalipun memang selama ini kebersamaan diriku dengan Rin hanyalah sebatas mimpi, maka aku lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah bangun dari mimpi ini. Karena aku yakin setelah kami terbangun akan sangat sulit bagi kami untuk melupakan satu sama lain. Kami sudah amat saling menyayangi. Akan terlalu banyak luka didalam hati kami jika kami berpisah. Rin pun pasti memikirkan hal yang sama.

Maka dari itu, meskipun nantinya ada yang mencoba memisahkan kami, aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Meskipun itu akan membuat diri kami dimusuhi dunia, aku akan terus menghadapinya demi Rin. Karena aku yakin kami berdua seperti dua kutub magnet yang berbeda yang jika berjauhan akan kembali menemui kesatuan yang awal. Akan ku terbangkan jutaan pesawat kertas yang berisi pesan kalau aku mencintai Rin ke seluruh dunia ini untuk membebaskan Rin dari kemurungan dalam hatinya. Karena satu suara tidak cukup untuk membuat keindahan. Aku tanpa Rin bagaikan '_Soundless_ _Voice_'. Kami akan menjadi seperti Romeo dan Cinderella yang rela mengubah jalan cerita untuk membuat sebuah happy ending.

.

.

.

**Rin** **&** **Len** **P**.**O**.**V**.

Jika Rin adalah bayangan Len, dan Len adalah bayangan Rin, maka kami akan sangat bahagia. Mengapa? Karena dengan begitu kami dapat terus bersama sampai kapanpun. Seperti nama depan kami '_Kagamine_'. '_Kagami_' berarti cermin dan '_Ne_' dapat berarti suara. Suara kami saling memantulkan satu sama lain. Dan seakan '_Rin_' berarti '_Right_' dan '_Len_' berarti '_Left_'. Artinya Rin dan Len akan selalu berada pada sisi yang bersebelahan sampai kapanpun.

Meskipun memang benar kami hanya berada didalam dunia cermin, kami tidak peduli. Meskipun dunia ini akan terbelah dua, kami akan selalu bersama. Dalam dunia cermin ini pun kami tidak mau pergi. Karena kami yakin tidak ada yang lebih baik dari kebersamaan dan kenangan diantara kami. Kami ingin selalu bersama bayangan kami. Kami ingin selalu bernyanyi untuk bayangan kami didalam cermin ini untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

_"Mirror"_

_We're fight, we're cry  
>We did everything<br>We're laugh, we're smile  
>We did everything<em>

_Mirror, mirror  
>Do you my reflection?<br>Mirror, mirror  
>Or, do you real?<em>

_I never imagine can have someone like you  
>You're warm, cute, and I love you very much<br>But, does this is a real life, or just dream?  
>Because, I still do not believe this time I sit beside you<em>

_We're fight, we're cry  
>We did everything<br>We're laugh, we're smile  
>We did everything<em>

_Mirror, mirror  
>Do you my reflection<br>Mirror, mirror  
>Or, do you real?<em>

_I never imagine can meet someone like you  
>You're kind, gentle, and you always listen to my heart<br>But, does this is a real life, or just dream?  
>Because, I never want to wake up<em>

_Mirror, mirror  
>Can you singing?<br>Mirror, mirror  
>Your voice likes mine<br>Mirror, mirror  
>How if someone break us?<br>Mirror, mirror  
><em>

_I never want you gone  
>Mirror, mirror<br>I can sing too  
>Mirror, mirror<br>Because we love singing  
>Mirror, mirror<br>I never let it happened  
>Mirror, mirror<br>I won't leave you_

_Please, god  
>If this just a dream, I don't wanna awaken<br>Because it's hard for us to forget each other  
>Though we're in a mirror world, I don't wanna go<br>I still wanna sing for this mirror  
>I still wanna sing with my reflection<br>(2x)_

.

.

.

Rizuka: Setelah tau kalau kemarin adalah hari ulangtahun Kagamine, saya langsung mengetik fic ini dan jadilah seperti sekarang ini. Maaf ya kalau ada kesalahan dalam fic ini #nunduk

Rin: Yang diatas lirik lagu paan deh?

Rizuka: Itu lirik bikinan Ame buat Kagamine. Kalian suka?

Len + Rin: Lumayan.

Rizuka: Hahaha... Ok, akhir kata, Happy Birthday Kagamine (meski telat sehari), Merry Christmast juga buat yang merayakan, dan terakhir, Review pleaseee~ :3


End file.
